One heart
by Gene Russell
Summary: [Fanfic en conmemoración al próximo 17 de junio] Breve monólogo de Isshin en referencia a su vida desde que conoció a Masaki, su muerte y después de ello.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 _" Pero ella definitivamente era como el sol. Ella atraía, perdonaba, iluminaba cualquier cosa y la controlaba como quería. Yo estaba feliz de estar a su merced"._

 **Isshin Kurosaki**

* * *

Me pidió mi nombre, y yo encantado se lo di.

¿Quién se iba imaginar que pudiese existir una mujer como ella? Que hiciera que mi mundo brillara con sólo darme una sonrisa. Pues sí, ella existía.

Aún recuerdo claramente cómo la conocí, ese día, el día en que me salvó la vida.

Apareciendo de la nada, sin miedo, llena de gallardía. No dudó ni un sólo instante en salvarme la vida; siendo yo un Shinigami y ella una Quincy.

La manera tan valiente y elegante de cada uno de sus movimientos era algo tan característico de ella...

Nuestro primer intercambio de palabras fue tan agradable, que no he conocido otra persona que me cause el mismo efecto.

Volvimos a cruzar nuestros caminos, esta vez yo tuve que salvarla, y creéme no fue suficiente para agradecerle lo que ella hizo por mí.

En cuanto me di cuenta de su estado pensé en hacer cualquier cosa para salvarla, fue entonces cuando apareció Urahara y me indicó cómo podríamos salvarla.

Él nos explicó a mí y a Ishida que Masaki estaba atravesando por un proceso de Hollowficación, y que si no era tratado, podría provocar que su alma se suicidara, así que para detenerlo se necesitaba de un alma de Shinigami puro que sirviese como catalizador. Pero el Shinigami que lo hiciera pagaría un alto precio: sacrificar sus poderes.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Ese Shinigami sería yo.

 _Si dejo que muera quien me salvó sólo por alguna lamentación que yo tenga... ¡Mañana me avergonzaré de mí mismo!_ , recuerdo claramente que le dije.

Todavía puedo visualizar el rostro de Urahara, asombrado porque accedí sin vacilar.

Hice todo lo que me dijo, entré a su mundo interior y me encontré con ese maldito Hollow, no iba dejar que la tocara, así que lo ataqué con mi Getsuga Tenshō y lo derroté, para mi asombro ella estaba desnuda y lo único que hizo fue bombardearme con un montón de preguntas. Sonrío al recordar que a ella no le importó un comino.

Para hacerte el cuento corto, la salvé, y gané algo que nunca volveré a tener.

El tiempo transcurrió, y al no poder volver a la Sociedad de Almas decidí abrir una clínica médica, ya que fue lo único útil que aprendí en la escuela de Reijutsu, Urahara me tendió la mano, con su ayuda aprendí mucho sobre el mundo humano, cosas que en ese entonces no sabía.

Ella iba casi siempre a visitarme, según ella a ver cómo me veía con una bata blanca. Le expliqué cómo perdí mis poderes y que fui exiliado de la Sociedad de Almas. Pero como siempre, ella fue perspicaz y supo que estaba mintiendo, sin embargo no demostró ningún enfado, no le dio importancia, así era ella; capaz de perdonar. Porque ella era como el sol, atraía, perdonaba e iluminaba cualquier suceso a su voluntad.

Cada día nos acercábamos más, y para cuando llegó nuestra primera cita, ella me dedicó el primer y último cumplido. Me dijo que tenía un aire muy interesante cuando fumaba.

Fue inevitable no amarla, una mujer como ella no la encuentras todos los días en cualquier sitio. Una mujer que lucha por lo que quiere, que es capaz de ponerse en peligro para proteger a alguien, tan fuerte y hermosa como ninguna.

Nos hicimos pareja, no perdí el tiempo y le propuse matrimonio.

Al cabo de un tiempo llegó Ichigo. Nuestro primer hijo, salió a la luz el primer fruto de nuestro amor. Ella se enamoró de él inmediatamente, y el niño desde muy pequeño la veneraba, era su mundo, así como era el mío. Después llegaron Karin-chan y Yuzu-chan, mis tan apreciados luceros. Masaki me hizo tres grandes regalos, que día con día le sigo agradeciendo.

Fueron épocas felices, ella era el corazón de nuestra familia, ella hacía todo mucho más agradable, todo brillaba gracias a ella.

Ese día, ese maldito día en ella me fue arrebatada, fue el peor día de mi vida, el peor día en la vida mis hijos.

Su partida dio un cambio drástico en cada uno de nosotros, Ichigo quien era un niño sonriente y feliz como ella, pasó a ser un niño callado, cerrado y sin una sonrisa, molesto con la vida.

Karin-chan, que era una niña que sonreía gracias a su madre, dejó de llorar y se hizo fuerte, dejó hacer berrinches y se convirtió en niña seria, independiente, que no quería ser vista como alguien por la cual preocuparse.

Yuzu-chan, quien tiene un parecido físico con Masaki,era un poco similar a ella, pero se hizo una niña tímida, que enfrentó la partida de su madre distrayéndose con los quehaceres de el hogar.

Nada es lo mismo sin ti, Masaki. Nada.

Pero a pesar de la mala suerte que tuve al perderte tan pronto, fui feliz contigo. Te amé y te sigo amando, me diste tres hijos, que hoy por hoy puedo decir con la cabeza en alto que me enorgullecen, así que estés donde estés, sigue brillando mi sol, y admira cómo viven tus hijos, porque yo estaré aquí cuidando de ellos, y sobre todo, gracias Masaki, gracias por salvarme,gracias por amarme y regalarme todos esos años de felicidad. Gracias por estar cuando pudiste. Te amaré por siempre...

 **Fin**

* * *

" _Como arena en el viento,  
sin brújula sin dirección  
Pisado y sediento.  
Lo mismo que ver un humano  
Sin alma en el cuerpo.  
Si te vas  
quedaré en un dolor  
que jamás conocí."_

 **Andas en mi cabeza ―Chino & Nacho**

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer.**

 **Les saluda, G.**


End file.
